


The Microwave Incident

by rexluscus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux just wanted to get his lunch out of the fridge. Instead he has a strange experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Microwave Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



> For [wyomingnot's prompt on tumblr](http://rex-luscus.tumblr.com/post/146764384977/prompt-kylux-timing-temerity-tupperware): "Kylux. Timing. Temerity. Tupperware."

When Hux enters the break room, Kylo Ren is placing a takeout container in the microwave. His helmet sits on the counter.

Hux stares at him. Ren stares back, inscrutable. Then he turns to the microwave and punches in a number.

Once it starts cooking, he strides up to Hux, seizes his face and crushes their mouths together. His soft lips taste faintly of curry sauce. He’s so deliberate that Hux doesn’t think to resist, sinking into his arms and kissing him back.

The microwave dings. Ren releases him, takes out his lunch, and leaves the room without a word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://rex-luscus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
